1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to and concerned with a method and means of determining the soot content of used oil. More specifically, this invention relates to engine oil analysis apparatus and to a system including an improved infrared analysis apparatus for analyzing the soot content of oil samples.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
An effective oil analysis program to determine soot content in the engine oil and, ultimately, the engine's condition and operation, has been a cherished goal for quite some time. The reason is to optimize oil life, optimize engine life, optimize filter life and minimize maintenance costs. An effective oil analysis can also be used to determine the causes of various engine problems which may be encountered and is therefore useful in diagnosing engine problems and trends. Engine malfunctions which are determined in the analysis can be corrected early through minor maintenance and with minimum cost before the malfunction gets progressively worse.
Soot plays a decisive role in the service life of oil and motors. A motor can hold only a certain amount of soot and if the oil change is not timely, the oil detergent additive, overloaded with soot, is deposited in the motor while it is not operating, and forms a gummy substance with the soot which no longer dissolves when the motor is reactivated. Under these conditions, damage to the motor appears within a relatively short time. The amount of soot produced depends on many factors, for example, motor type, manner of operation and motor setting.
For many years attempts have been made to make available to motor operators a measuring device which would make an easy yet reliable determination of the soot content possible and also permit an estimation of the length of oil service life still remaining. Such a device must be easy to handle by auto repair shops and construction site personnel and have independent power means. To the best of our knowledge all previous developments of devices of the aforementioned type have not, however, fulfilled these objectives. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,072. It is believed, therefore, that no prior art apparatus for analyzing oil samples has the combination of ease of handling, independence of external energy source and efficiency geared for analysis of the subject important parameter (soot content) in a used oil sample as disclosed and claimed in the present invention.